Desperate
by willowbranch15
Summary: Six months is a long time to go without sex for Mordred. Desperate to finally get some, he calls Arthur.
Mordred ran his fingers through his hair. His heart pounded. Oh god, why had he decided to do this?

It had been six months since Merlin had broke up with him, moved on to some hairy bloke named Gwaine. Six months without sex.

The idea had been Kara's. Call some prostitute with a 1-800 number to come and fuck him for a few hours- and a few hundred dollars.

He couldn't breath when there was a knock at the door. He should just tell the guy he had the wrong flat, the wrong number.

Instead he opened the door. A tall, muscular, blonde man was leaning against the door frame.

"Mordred?" He asked. Mordred nodded slowly, moving out of the way to let the man in. He was probably in his mid thirties, at least ten years older than 21 year old Mordred.

"I-I'm sorry, what was your name?" Mordred stuttered, watching the man make himself at home on the in the living room.

"I'm Arthur."

"Hi." Mordred said warily. "So-um…"

Arthur laughed. "This your first time, kid?"

Mordred blushed. "First time having sex with a stranger? Yes."

"Don't worry, I've had plenty of first timers." Arthur hovered over Mordred, toying with the hem of the younger mans shirt. He tilted Mordred's face up, leaning a bit to give him a kiss. Mordred leaned into the kiss; it had been far too long since his last one.

"Where's the bedroom?" Arthur asked, his breath ghosting over Mordred's jaw.

Mordred didn't answer, instead tugging Arthur to the bed, the pair occasionally stumbling on their way there.

Arthur pushed Mordred down onto the bed, kissing and biting at whatever skin was free before pulling Mordred's shirt off.

Kissing his way down the naked chest, Arthur undid Mordred's belt before pulling off his own shirt. He slowly pulled down Mordred's trousers and pants; Mordred feeling more and more exposed with every inch removed.

Before he could even think, Arthur had slipped a steel cock cage onto his half hard cock.

"What are you doing?" Mordred asked quietly, carefully studying his trapped cock.

Arthur chuckled softly. "It's just for a bit of fun, keeps you from getting too hard or reaching an orgasm. If you don't like it." He reached down to take it off.

"No!" Mordred said sharply. "I like it."

Arthur smiled. "Good. Now do you have lube?"

"In the drawer." Mordred motioned with his head. Arthur reached across the boy and pulled the lube out, quickly lubing up his fingers before slowly inserting the first one into Mordred.

"Oh god!" Mordred shouted. Arthur took a quick look up to make sure he was ok before continuing, stretching and lubing up the hole before pulling out a condom.

"From here on out, I'm in charge, got it?" Arthur looked Mordred in the eye. "You don't like anything, I go too far, tell me to stop and I'll stop." He waited for Mordred's answer before roughly taking him, making Mordred scream in ecstasy.

Merlin had always been too gentle with Mordred, as if he were made of glass. But Arthur…

It wasn't long until the blond came, his mouth making a soft 'O' before pulling out, unlocking the cock cage and taking Mordred down to the root, licking, sucking, tugging. He rolled Mordred's balls between his fingers. Just when Mordred though he was going to come, Arthur would pull back, waiting for a bit before teasing the boy again.

It felt like days, weeks even to Mordred, but by the time he finally came, he realized they had only been playing for a few hours, Arthur's time was up.

Arthur disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth and tossing it at Mordred before tugging on his clothes.

"I had fun tonight." The man said, pulling his shirt of last. He pulled something out of the breast pocket, writing on the back and handing it to Mordred. "I never do this, but you're cute. Maybe someday you'll even be able to hold a conversation with me." He waved. "I can see myself out."

Mordred looked down at the paper Arthur had handed him. On one side, a business card, the number Mordred had called. On the other, Arthur had written what Mordred assumed was his private number, along with a small trail of hearts.


End file.
